Perfection
by Chromyx
Summary: Perfection was all she wanted, and she'll do anything to obtain it.


A bit more than a small drabble. It's also somewhat AU.

Hello, thank you for reading, and I've been planning this for a while. I do hope you find it entertaining.

And also, thank you **TehDARKTemplar** for being my betareader, I love you, and I want to throw cookies at you. Okay, moving on.

It was somewhat difficult to write about Orianna, since she is so... _monotone, _and well, she's a robot, and I do not know how robots act. So, I do hope I displayed her personality pretty decently, and if you don't like it, please don't kill me.

Reviews are always welcomed, please enjoy (if you don't then I'm sorry, please don't kill me) the long drabble.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Riot Games, Champions, Lores, Photo, etc. Everything belongs to its original owner(s).

* * *

She looked at herself in front of the mirror, her image giving off a strange blur as she tilted her head. She emotionlessly glanced at her reflection for the next two hours, her robotic brain processing the same question in a repetitive cycle: What was her purpose in her eternal lifespan?Though she couldn't feel any pain or emotion, she grew to find some questions that lead her to the main topic. Was she supposed to be a weapon? Was she supposed to please and assist her father? Or was she supposed to serve the League of Legends? She then realized all her previous assumptions were wrong, her purpose was to mend the broken heart of her master, and to replace his most prized possession, his one biological child, Orianna.

She knew she was created into Runeterra because of the death of her creator's daughter, she also knew her abilities were based on Orianna's abilities, and that she would _never_ surpass Orianna in any way– not even the amount of time dedication to Corin would ever surpass Orianna's.

Glancing away from the mirror, she looked to her Ball, her only companion and _friend,_ patiently waited from across the room, waiting for her next command or movement. She then moved her cold hand, giving off a strange energy flow toward the ball; it obeyed her with ease as it hastily floated by her side. She leaned on the floating machinery as her hextech machinery body began the process of scanning her current activities. Thoughts poured into her mind like a plunging waterfall, her gears rotating with the familiar creaky echo. After moments of formation– she finally rose from her seated position, and then she danced.

Danced? How come? Who knows? She is a mystery to all.

The voltaic stamina shocked through her as her artificial body moved, the rotating gears within her assisted as her leg rising off the ground at a beautiful ninety-degree balance. The ball observed her every move, the dance was perfect, until it was time to perform engage in multiple pirouettes. Of course, she could do it with ease; however, her pirouettes could not be compared with Orianna's.

Sometimes, Corin would look back at the films at Orianna dancing; it was the first time she analyzed something that was _better _than her own dancing skills. Along with perfection, Orianna showed grace, and commitment_. _She felt a strange power overwhelming her, emanating from her chest. At first, she thought it was a virus, but then her mind deceived her.

_It isn't a virus_, her brain replied back. _It's called jealousy. _

"Jealousy?" Her monotone voice questioned.

_It is when you feel bitter with someone's talents or belongings_,her mind explained. _It's a feeling that living beings have. _

"Why am I experiencing this… jealousy?"

_Perhaps, it is because you envy Orianna. _

She jolted back, "Me, envy Orianna?"

_Master Corin always watches the same videos of his daughter-_

"But, I am his daughter."

_No, you are merely a replacement, just company for the master. _

"Just… _company _for father?" She questioned herself hastily. "Is that all I am?"

Her eyes zoomed down on her feet, custom-made for dancing. "I am just company for my father… I thought I was his daughter…" The Ball nuzzled her arm. Orianna commanded the Ball away as she resumed practicing her pirouettes. Winding herself up as she began to spin.

One pirouette– She enters the world of her projecting visions.

Two pirouettes– The vision of Orianna's prodigal dancing appears in her projector eyes.

Three pirouettes– The previous of her conversation with her mind flashed back.

Four pirouettes– Master Corin's face appeared.

Five pirouettes– The moment of her "birth" collides with her other thoughts.

Six pirouettes– Her vision dulled as she fell.

She felt no emotion as she tumbled. Her metal bottom crashed to the floor, leaving a scar, a permanent scar; much like the one Orianna gave her. As the Ball quickly came to her aid, she swatted her companion away. She can sense the worry in the Ball, when did she come to sense emotion? Quickly, jumping onto her feet, she began to feel _imperfection _in her mechanical clockwork methods, she couldn't let it the imperfection spread. She _had _to be perfect. She was made to be perfect.

_Perhaps, if you're human, Master Corin would finally accept you as his daughter. _Her devious mind recalled.

"How can I become human?" She questioned.

_Kill. Use their limbs to become yours._

"Killing was something… father created me to do."

_You _are_ a weapon. Kill them, kill them all. _

"Yes… I am a weapon."

* * *

It was a disaster. Piltover was a disaster. Limbs thrown all over the city, machinery had turned against their creators; the forces tried to restrain the mechanical advance, but failed. Screams of slaughter, pain, and depression filled her contraption of hearing. The champions of Piltover, the one she used to work with, were trying to fend off the machines as the citizens ran for their lives. Caitlyn sniped the abominations from the tops of buildings, Ezreal shot arcane magic at the metal monsters, Vi defended the citizens, and Jayce blasted them away with his mercury cannon.

She glanced at the sight and cackled a robotic laughter. Collecting the flesh of the corpses lying on the ground, she quickly retreated to her home.

The door opened with a small creak, like the same one she had. Skipping into the laboratory, she prepared for her transformation. Placing the basket of limbs down, she began to rummage through the pile of tools her master used.

"Who's there?" an old voice questioned through the hallway.

"Father, it is I." She called out.

"Oh, I'm so glad you-" Corin hastily stormed in his lab as the view of flesh cut him off. "W-What have you done?" He demanded, after a long moment of hesitation.

"I am going to be human," She announced. "I will have emotions, I will dance better, and I will be your perfect daughter."

"The Ball… _Where is your ball_?" Corin asked, scanning the room for his creation.

"I destroyed it."

Her father looked at her with shock, "Why?"

"It was in the way of everything, I couldn't pick up the body parts." She answered, monotone.

"In the price of being perfect, you would destroy the city, and convince the machines that _they_ could rule over Valoran?"

She nodded, "It was only because I could never beat your daughter. I could never beat her in anything, so I decided to become human myself, then we can be together."

Corin bit his lip, "You did beat Orianna in something!" He protested.

She stared at her father for a moment and shrugged, "What is it?"

"You got into the League of Legends, and she didn't! It was her dream to fight in the League of Legends, and you mended the wound that was in my heart for years. Orianna, I _loved _you."

She stopped rummaging through Corin's toolbox, and tilted her head. "You… love me?"

"You were my daughter; of course I love you, until you protested against _your_ birthplace!" Corin's old voice rasped through the air. "You were everything I dreamed of, how can you betray your father like that? Orianna would never do that."

For the first time of her life, she felt a strange pulse from her core. She backed off, knocking over the basket of limbs. Fidgeting her robotic digits, her vocal cord began to project, "I am your daughter?"

"You were," Corin spat. "Now you're just a piece of trash." He then stormed away, knowing that he doesn't want to see his creation ever again.

Alone, she glanced at the limbs, and then her own. She didn't want this to happen, all she wanted to do is to be accepted by her father. Clearly she didn't think this through, until she finally realized what she did. She destroyed Piltover, she convinced machines can rule over Valoran, and most importantly, she destroyed herself. The broken mirror in front of her showed an image of a fragile, yet indestructible, machine. She placed her metal digits at the edge of the glass, staring at her finger, a cut was made. She was injured, like her father is currently.

She grabbed the axe laying next to the mirror, before dismembering her right foot, then her other foot, then her head, then her chest, slicing it open as she yanked out her "heart", a hextech energy core. She then felt her vision dimming as her hands flopped to the side, for she was about to join her other self, Orianna.


End file.
